


When the Dawn Comes

by Lamia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: Charles and Erik both said things they did not mean over the things that shouldn't matter.And yet they did. And yet it hurt.One angry shout only led to another cruel remark. But there's still hope for them yet... if they still care enough to try.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55
Collections: Secret Mutant Exchange 2019





	When the Dawn Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1848pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For 1848pianist and the hurt/comfort prompt. Hope you''ll like it :) I had a lot of fun working on this.


End file.
